As Long As There Is A Moon
by Embers N Ashes
Summary: A long the course of history vampires have stuck to the shadows, watching the human race. The Council's laws restricting them from interacting with humans. But what happens when one falls in love? Will the laws crumble or remain? SasuSaku Minor Naruhina.
1. Prologue

A woman past her prime sat in a large and richly designed chair, the white fabric stitched with golden thread that created a soft vine pattern. Her worn coal eyes gazed upon the silent street outside with slight interest as she twirled a strand of her graying brown locks with an aged finger. Her other hand clutched her black and dismal gown absently, as her gaze soon rested upon the small blooming cherry blossom tree located in the yard below her. The tree reminded her of the young girl who silently slumbered in the room on the large oak bed, her chest rising and falling with each quiet breath she took.

The old woman smiled at her charge in the darkness, watching as the pale moonlight fell upon rose-colored locks. She knew that if the girl's eyes were to open, bright emerald orbs would smile at her fondly. She had known this child ever since the day she was born and loved her like she would her own flesh and blood. She practically raised the young girl since her parents were constantly busy in the affairs of the court they loved so much. The Lord and Lady of the house always put the court before their children, and took off without a thought of what they were missing as their children grew. This thought alone made the woman huff roughly as she rose from her seat slowly, her body protesting the movement. She slowly wandered over to the young girl's bedside and stared down at her still form. Her hand went to brush the girl's pink locks when suddenly the girl awoke with a small start. When emerald orbs focused on the old woman a small smile spread across the girl's rosy lips.

"I'm sorry Sakura, did I wake you?" The old woman asked softly, her hand continuing it path and brushing the hair out of the girl's face.

The little girl shook her head before smiling more brightly, her eyes shining with sheer delight at the woman's comforting touch. "No, I woke up on my own Akahana," Sakura said happily.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I just thought my angel came!" The girl exclaimed before she quickly jumped from her bed, much to Akahana's displeasure, and rushed to the large window that the old woman was looking out at the street a moment before.

"Your angel?" Akahana asked in slight surprise at what the young girl had said. Soon a large smile stretched across her face as she gazed upon the child who was frantically looking out the now open window. "What's her name?"

"It's not a girl! It's a boy!" Sakura stated with a small frown on her face.

"Oh! Then what's his name, sweetheart?" Akahana enquired as she fixed the girl's bed, straightening the sheets and pillows before she would usher the girl back to bed. For she knew that if Lord and Lady Haruno were to return and their daughter was not in bed she would be lectured along with the child.

"I don't know," Sakura mumbled softly, her bright eyes shinning with sheer sadness. Her gaze soon returned to the dark street below her, her eyes searching for her "angel" amongst the shadows. Akahana sighed softly before beckoning the girl back to bed.

"Come on dear, it time for you to go back to bed." Sakura left the windowsill reluctantly, casting one last glance over her shoulder before running over to her bed where her nurse waited for her patiently. Once the young girl was within Akahana's reach, she guided her up the bed's side and tucked the small child of ten in the sheets. Before she parted she kissed the young girl's forehead before making her way to the window. Just as she was about to shut it Sakura cried out.

"Please don't shut it!"

"But dear you might-"

"Please keep it open! He can't get in if it's closed!" Sakura cried, her eyes pleading. The old woman sighed and shook her head before smiling at her charge.

"Alright," she said in defeat making Sakura smile. "But you must have another blanket. I don't want you to get sick." With that Akahana went to a small closet and pulled out a large thick white blanket off the top shelf. She brought it to the young girl, who helped her lay it upon the bed's large surface.

Akahana gave a Sakura a small peck on the cheek, and made her way to the door. As she closed it she whispered, "Sweet dreams Sakura."

"Goodnight Akahana," the girl whispered back as the door shut with a silent click.

Alone in the darkness Sakura gazed at the window from her bed, hoping to see a figure leap into her room. She knew he would come, for he always did… but only when she was sound asleep. While she slumbered she always felt a hand brush her hair softly and cool, almost cold, lips press against her forehead and then her nose. She wished to see her angel and learn his name at last! But sadly whenever she tried she would fall asleep and wake feeling sad and disappointed.

But tonight she will stay awake! She will finally meet her angel and be whisked away to a land where knights, dragons, and princes and princess awaited her. Just like in the stories her nurse, Akahana told her before bed. As her thoughts began to drift to the wonderful possibilities only a child could think of, her vision began to blur as sleep overcame her. Finally, the young girl gave in and let her eyelids close as she entered the world of dreams.

A shadowy figure watched the girl fade from the window, a small smirk on his lips. He silently stepped into the room, his eyes locked on the little girl. He crept closer to her, his black cloak trailing behind his form, softly brushing the wooden floor below his feet. Once he was at her side, he brushed the back of his pale hand against her cheek. He then leaned toward the young girl, letting his lips hover next to her ear before he whispered softly, "We may never meet, but remember… I will always look after you, protect you, while you sleep."

The child's "angel" sat on the edge of her bed, his gaze soft as he watched over her for the night. But before the morning light he would be gone, only to return when night returned. For his kind could never walk in the light of day, they were creatures damned to thrive on the blood, the life source, of mankind. They were cold beings who walked the streets only at night when the rest of the world was asleep for that was their curse.

Except the creature was not here to drain the young child of her blood. He wanted her to live, to grow into a woman and have a family if she so desired it. He wanted to protect her from all the evils that could find her as she slept. For he had promised himself that as long as the moon hung in the dark and star filled sky, he would watch over her for all of her existence on this earth.

_Little did the creature know that fate had another plan for him and the young girl. One that would that would break the rules laid out before him by the elders of his Coven. For creatures like him were never supposed to fall in love with a human being._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well this will be the first story that I will post and continue. The other one.... well I just don't like it anymore. I will try to post every week but it might end up every two weeks since school and after school activities get in the way and take up so much time! This is a vampire fic with a few twist and I am still working on the story itself so I'm not sure how it will turn out. Feel free to give helpful suggestions, flaming is not welcomed. **

~**WhisperingSummerWinds**

**

* * *

**

The sky was dark, an endless sea of black that covered the city like a blanket of snow upon a frigid morning. The moon, a brilliant and radiant figure, casts its rays of pale and shimmering light upon the empty city streets below. For who would be up at this hour besides the sinners, the damned or… the long forgotten? The street lamps glowing like embers of a fire, did nothing to light the black streets, for the moon was stronger and it painted the streets with its glow. Black became grey where the light could touch.

The night was cool, a soft breeze brushing across the stones that made the streets and the houses. Despite the moon's light, darkness surrounded the alleyways that cut across the city in every direction, for darkness is always present when there is light.

A single figure, a lone and casting a long dark shadow, walked silently down the black streets. Their footsteps were quiet, almost unbelievably soft upon the road, or in another sense otherworldly. A black cloak, seeming endless, trailed behind them like wings as they walked. Their face was hidden from view by the hood they wore above their head, a veil of some sort to block all that wished to see what lied behind the shadows.

The way the figure walked showed that he was a man. His strides were long and quick, but graceful. The way he held himself showed that he had a large amount of pride and independence that none dared to challenge. He was young, for his pace never changed, but he held a certain knowledge about the world around him that could not be achieved until years later when the golden years of his life had passed. Despite his appearance he was old and this would be the start of his two-hundredth year alive. For this man was not human, he thrived after death, fed upon the living and was often found in nightmares. This being was called a vampire, and was one to be feared.

A sudden sound, light and soft, but hurried footsteps hitting the pavement made the figure pause mid-stride. The young man's head turned slightly in interest as he glanced behind him, his head angled to the side. On the horizon he saw a woman in white, her blond hair almost sliver in the moonlight, her long hair swinging back and forth as she ran. Her hair was held p by a single silver ribbon that glittered when light hit making it seem like she was pure and innocent. Her dress was long and flowing and made it hard for her to run, her hands were fisted in the fabric pulling it up so that she could take long strides.

The dark figure didn't move as she approached him, her blue eyes showing slight annoyance and relief. She did not seem to be winded from her run, and no sweat line her features. Her face twisted in anger and a deep scowl was formed by her rosy lips that looked foreign and out of place upon her angelic features.

"Do you ever consider telling someone where you're going before taking off?" She asked sharply as her eyes seemed to gaze into the dark shadows that hid the man's face. "It is the polite thing to do!"

"Since when did I need to report my intentions… Ino," the man replied flatly. His voice as cool and held a dark undertone, but there was no roughness in his voice. The sound that came from his throat and lips was alluring and almost begged all that listened to approach him. To some, his voice would have belonged to a perfect lover that lived in many women's fantasies. But the woman before him did not seem to be bewitched by the man's voice, it did quite the opposite.

The woman scoffed before answering the man with great annoyance laced into her voice, "Well you are an important person in our society… or did you forget that?"

"I'm aware," the man stated before continuing his trek though the silent city, the woman close behind him. "But I prefer to be left alone while out on the city streets."

"Doesn't matter, you are to have a partner since you are one of the few "gifted" that remain among us. The elders can't take any risks," Ino said with a slight frown.

"I can fend for myself."

Ino huffed loudly before muttering, "You don't need to get an attitude with me, Sasuke. I'm just the messenger." The man remained silent making the blond sigh. "I don't like it either. Hell, no one does! But our numbers are decreasing, so we have to be careful."

"The elders are being difficult by not taking any action," He hissed slight making Ino eye him in question.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand," Sasuke muttered making Ino scowl.

"Try me." Sasuke remained silent as he continued along his path, making the blond hiss in anger. "Tell me Sasuke!" Her blue eyes morphed into crimson and fangs were bared when she spoke.

"You are to young," he hissed silently telling the woman to stop. She was to curious for her own good.

Suddenly Ino's hand shot out and flipped the hood that hid Sasuke's face back, exposing black spiked locks and onyx eyes. His face was one that artist used for a dark god or a fallen angel. Pale skin, that was smooth to the touch, and flawless elegant brows that were furrowed in anger. He was a sight to behold. "Don't you think for one moment that because it happened before my birth that I won't understand!"

"Drop it," Sasuke growled as his eyes bled crimson, his harsh tone silencing the woman before she could continue.

"But-"

"Leave now Ino, your presence is unwanted," He added sharply.

Sasuke was menacing and made fear rise in Ino's chest. He was often quick to anger and his patience was very thin, and that made Sasuke frightening to his kindred and the human race. Not wanting to anger him further the blond woman headed in the direction in which she came, leaving the brooding male a lone in the darkened streets.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, making sure Ino had gone before pulling his hood back over his head, casting his face in shadow once again. He suddenly took off in an enormous burst of speed, making him become a black blur. The wind hit his face and he took great joy in the feel of it upon his frigid skin. Nothing bound him to the earth, for his feet never seemed to touch the ground. He made no sound, as he traveled, none at all, as he moved to a familiar street. A street that he walked though oh so many times.

The houses were placed in a row on either side of the street. They were grand and elaborate with rich designs upon its white surface. Black iron fences blocked the small stone walkways that led to the large white doors with glorious golden knockers and knobs.

These homes clearly belonged to the wealthy class that controlled the large city. This street was well groomed unlike the rest of the city. But amongst perfection lies corruption. Despite the street's lovely appearance it was dark and as messed up as the slums of the city. At one point it had amused him to watch the betrayal of a rich married woman watch a man, who was not her husband, leave after a night of sinful acts from her doorway. Or a man with great political power and pride come home drunk only to pass out in a near by gutter before his home. As sick and twisted it was to find this funny, it was the horrible truth. The rich were often corrupt and full of sin, tragic really, for good never triumphed over evil, for there was so much to destroy. It was a simple as that.

Sasuke kept to the shadows as he traveled a long the clean streets until he found the house he had been looking for. It was like every other house on the street, grand and white with a black tile roof. But in the small front yard rested a blooming cherry blossom tree. It was fragile compared to the house but beautiful. On the right of the house sat a lamplight that turned the pink petals upon the tree orange. Underneath the street light a sign that read Amarante Street in bold white letters that were gold thanks to the lamps glow.

Sasuke crept underneath the cherry tree and looked up to the second story to see a single window open allowing the night's cool air to enter. A single candle, flickering in the soft breeze, rested upon the windowsill. White satin curtains blew in the breeze but never nearing the small flame. A ghost of a smile spread across his features but the hood hid it from the world.

With little effort her climbed the cherry tree and he soon found himself in front of the open window. With great procession he leapt into the room and landed quietly upon the wooden floor. With a large intake of breath the candle flickered out, letting darkness surround the room. But he did not need the light to find his way around the room, for he has been here so many times before. The room was large and contained many extravagant items. The bed was the grandest of them all. White curtains hid the sleeping figure behind them and was held up by a detailed posts.

Sasuke quietly pulled the curtains aside to gaze at the slumbering maiden that owned the room. He watched her, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, memorizing everything about her. The woman's face belonged in heaven, to soft and gentle for this hard world. Her lips were a gap as she slept, almost begging him to place a soft kiss upon them. Her eyes lashes were long and dark so that if her eyes were to open they would capture anyone's gaze. Her nose was small and elegant, her skin was pale and he wondered if it was sot to the touch. Her forehead was slightly larger then normal but to him it seemed perfect. And her most alluring feature was her pink hair. He loved its color for it was a reminder of spring and the cherry blossoms that it brought to the world.

He could no longer contain his need to touch the woman and his pale hand went to feel her skin upon her face. Her skin was soft and warm making Sasuke lean closer to the maiden below him. He slowly sat upon the silky sheets that covered the rest of her body from his eyes. He gently brushed a pink lock from her face and continued to stroke her cheek. Her breath against his skin excited him and made something dark stir in his chest.

He wanted her… mind, body, and soul. He wanted to taste the blood that flowed through her veins, take her as his, and end the torment he suffered from every night. But she never knew he existed… didn't believe in his kind… never knew that he watched over her at night… that he was obsessed with her… and had bottomless feeling for her. So why should he make her suffer for his wants and needs when she was innocent? She was young about the tender age of fourteen, just starting to bloom into a radiant flower.

Carefully he leaned over her, removing his hood from his head. He softly placed his lips upon the girl's forehead. He took in her scent and his eyes closed in pure pleasure. She smelled of spring and cherry blossoms. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered softly, "As long as there is a moon, my blossom I'll watch over you."

He promised her everything while she slept, ever since he found her at age twelve. Nothing would take her away from him, he would see that it never happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the First Chapter of the story! I hope you like it! And please tell me what you think of it!**

**Melodi Moon: Thanks! I was really aiming for that!**

**Aiko of the Akatsuki: Thank you! You are very kind! And I will try to post every week.**

**no tears left to cry: Hm I haven't read Blue Bloods but I have heard of it. I haven't heard of Nightworld. Thanks for your review!**

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Two years later.

Busy streets, crowded with bodies eager to get to their destination, were loud and it's sound filled the ears of a young woman about the tender age of sixteen. Now this woman was quite different from the ones that were found in the crowd. She looked like a flower among a barren branch, out of place and lost. She wore the cloths of the age, a red dress with white lace that flared out from underneath her sleeves and lined her chest. Black ribbon crossed from her chest to her waist and tied together in a small bow. The dress rested at her feet and showed a small amount of her chest, to make her alluring but innocent.

Her face was one of a woman's, a rounded chin, soft features, and smooth skin. Her eyes were a bright emerald that captured the light and held the gaze of anyone that dared to look into them. Her lips were painted a light pink so that it wouldn't ruin her soft and gentle look. Her most stunning feature, and highly unusual, was her long pink hair. Most of the people would stop and stare at this young maiden but many knew her by her family name. She was Haruno Sakura the only daughter of Haruno Katashi who was the head chair in justice and held a great amount of power in the city of Konoha.

Now this young girl had many suitors that wanted her hand in marriage for her family was wealthy and she was a fine prize to be won. But her father was quite an intimidating force and declined the many offers of marriage. He wanted what every father wanted for his daughter, a good man that held a high status and contained a great amount of wealth. This was wanted for the sole reason that his daughter would be well taken care of and have a life of luxury. Of course this marriage was arranged and there was no true love between the man and the woman.

Sakura hated the idea of marring a man that she did not know or love. But for the sake of her father's reputation and for his approval she was obedient and did what was asked. But she couldn't help but wonder if there was a way to escape the life she held and find one that was more satisfying. Where she could find someone she loved and settle down, instead of marring a complete and utter stranger.

She sighed sadly as she walked, her feet carrying her away from the crowded streets to a small and narrow road that lead to a small green field. It was a welcomed sight compared to the grey walls and building that made the city what it was. In that small field grew small wild flowers and trees and among them rested a single cherry blossom tree, her favorite plant.

A familiar voice called her name and her eyes traveled to a near by tree where three figures sat in the shade of an old oak tree. Sakura smiled, showing off her pearly whites to the figures, her eyes glistening with pure happiness and joy.

"I knew you three would be here!" She said happily making one of the figures chuckle.

"Things never change," A girl with brown hair, replied. Her hair was twisted into two buns that rested at the top of her head. Her brown eyes were focused on the figure before her, while her hands were placed upon her lap. She wore a light pink and white dress that was tight around her waist and flowed outward but from her sitting position it was a mass of rich fabric. A red ribbon was tied at her chest, while two others were located on either sides of her waist. "Besides we wouldn't have it any other way. Right, Hinata?"

A woman with long raven hair that flowed past her waist nodded. Her lavender eyes, so unusual that made her beautiful. Her skin was pale and flawless and was only brought out by her black and white dress. Her dress was folded neatly underneath her, unlike the brown haired woman beside her, taking more care in her appearance. The dress was elegant and all throughout the fabric white designs were found. Glorious flowers and vines sown into the rich fabric. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap giving her the appearance of a lady at court. "Right. Tenten has always been one of tradition."

"You bet!" Tenten added with a large smile.

"Well I am not surprised that you two are here. But as for the lazy lump next to you, I can say I am a bit taken back," Sakura said with a playful smile tugging at her lips as she looked over to a man with brown hair. His hair was held up in a small ponytail that rested at the top of his skull. His onyx eyes sent a slight glare in the girl direction, and a scowl firmly planted on his lips. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a green vest over top of it. Black pants covered his legs and black shoes covered his feet. Behind his head propped against the tree was a black jacket folded in a neat square.

"Troublesome," the man muttered under his breath making the women chuckle, but Hinata was the only one who held a hand above her mouth muting the sound. Sakura made her way over to the group and choose to site between Hinata and Tenten. She carefully folded her dress about her making sure there was no "show" to those who would pass by.

"Oh Shikamaru… you love us any way," Sakura said playfully punching him in the arm.

"You two are far more trouble then your worth…" He muttered, his tone of voice was lazy and slight relaxed. "And worst of all you had to drag Hinata into it!"

"Oh like you were any better! You got in the same amount of trouble that we did when we were kids!" Tenten cried, pointing a slim finger in Shikamaru's direction.

"And Hinata came willingly… who would have known a Hyuuga heiress would be such a trouble maker!" Sakura exclaimed making the raven-haired girl blush a deep crimson.

"S-sakura! Every child goes through a phase, which they rebel against authority! It's only natural," Hinata cried, trying to defend herself and her past actions.

"How right you are Hinata!" Tenten said with a large smile. Shikamaru, who had been watching this exchange of words, smiled and shook his head. These girls were quite a handful when they were young and he had no choice but to follow their example. "Those were good times!"

"It's a shame that it had to end," Sakura whispered making the smiles disappear. All laughter stopped and came to a complete silence. All eyes were upon the pink haired woman, their gazes holding sorrow.

"Yeah… a shame," Tenten muttered softly as she brushed an annoying lock out of her eyes.

"I… I can't believe that this is what our future holds for us… I mean when I was little I always thought that I would find that one person and live a happy life I always dreamed of. But of course my eyes are opened to reality and all I see in sight is an unhappy future." Sakura said softly, her voice holding a deep sadness and longing that would make hearts break. "Arrange marriages… and stupid balls that mean nothing but to show political power."

"It's not as terrible as it seems." Hinata said placing a hand upon her friend's shoulder. Emerald eyes met lavender in a questioning stare. "You will be well taken care of… and have a home to call your own."

"But what if I don't want that? What if I rather have to struggle through life? What if I want to marry a man that I know and love? Doesn't that mean anything?"

"That sort of talk is dangerous Sakura," Shikamaru said cutting in. He rose from his position to stand above the girls, his onyx eyes piercing them. "You know that!" Sakura looked away sharply and tired to ignore his gaze but she could still feel it upon her, never wavering. "I say this as a friend, and with all do respect but you must let your dream die! Your father, Sakura, has very little tolerance for foolishness, and it would be wise to be obedient and follow his orders."

"But I hate this life Shikamaru," Sakura whispered making her friend shake his head, and Tenten and Hinata give her pitying looks.

"Consider yourself lucky Sakura. Many people would want to be in your shoes," Shikamaru said softly before pulling his jacket over his shoulders. "Excuse me, I have plans to met up with Kiba, see you around." And with that he left the three maidens a lone.

"Sakura… I hate that I will someday marry a complete stranger but that is our fate… as sad as it seems," Hinata whispered before rising, her hands brushing her fabric trying to dislodge any grass that clung to her. "Now I must go… my father will be expecting me."

The young Hyuuga heiress turned from her friends and made her way to the busy streets of Konoha. Tenten turned to her close friend and gave her a sad smile.

"Cheer up Sakura… maybe you might marry a man you will eventually love in time. Even if he's old he might be quite the looker," Tenten said with a wink making Sakura flash a smile. It was fake and forced but her friend was none the wiser.

"Maybe…"

"Well see you around! I have to go met up with Lee and Chouji for lunch. I promised them I would yesterday. If I missed it they would never let me live it down." The brown-haired woman rose and waved goodbye to her friend before exiting the small green yard, leaving Sakura a lone and bitter.

She couldn't understand why her friends accepted their fate so easily. As far as she could remember they made their own choices and followed their own rules, never bothering with the way of the courts. But now that they were older, they were molded into the perfect image of the wealthy class.

Rising from her sitting position, Sakura made her way home slowly, not in a hurry to get home. She hated those white walls and black roof that held her captive. Hated it to its core but thoughts of her parents made her sigh. Maybe her friends were right… maybe her life wasn't so bad. 'If I am lucky… I might be able to marry one of my friends… like Kiba, Sai, Chouji, or Lee,' she thought silently to herself. 'It wouldn't be so bad. At least I would know them… but knowing father he will never chose one of them.'

Deciding that she was not ready to go home, Sakura took an all to familiar turn into a long deserted road. She wouldn't mind having a small visit to her friend Sai would hurt. Besides she hadn't seen the dark artist out and about lately. In her opinion… the man needed to get out more. And what better way then to go out to lunch with a dear friend?

Underneath the city.

Silent and dark, the only light a trail of torches that lined the endless halls of stone. A figure walked soundlessly down these hails, his direction unaffected by the darkness that surrounded him. The man wore a black long sleeve shirt that exposed his well-toned chest to all and long black pants. On his feet he wore sharp black boots. His onyx eyes were locked on the floor before him and did not turn to look when the sound of fast footsteps reached his ears. Nor did he turn when his name was called by a familiar figure.

"Sasuke!"

The man behind him had golden hair with bright blue eyes. On his cheeks were three thin lines that gave him a rough look. His skin was tan, so different from Sasuke's pale skin. Unlike the brooding male her wore a loose crimson long sleeve shirt that was wrinkled. He wore long black pants with black boots to match. A large smile was spread across his face reaching his eyes.

"So I heard you came in late last night. What were you up to?" The man asked slyly, his eyebrows raised in question. The smile never left his face as he gazed at the dark figure before him.

"None of your business Naruto," the man replied sharply making Naruto chuckle. The blond shook his head and shook a finger at Sasuke.

"Temper, temper Sasuke," he said mockingly. He gave the man a sly grin making him look feral and dangerous. Sasuke suddenly stopped and shot the man named Naruto a hard glare. "And it is my business since you are a close friend of mine!"

"Since when was that a valid reason?"

"Oh it always was one, Sasuke! Besides sooner or later you would have to answer the question. The Council will be curious and will press you on the matter. So why not tell a close friend?" Naruto ended with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Sasuke remained silent and continued on his path down the dark hallway making Naruto release a sigh of frustration. Sasuke contemplated telling the man his secret and his reason for always going off a lone. But was it safe? Would his friend tell? Could he trust him? Should he risk it? No, for nothing was secret in this coven. It was very unwise to tell a secret within these cold stonewalls, for these walls had ears and eyes.

"Forget about it Naruto! Like I said before it's none of your business!" Sasuke snapped before increasing his pace down the hall, his feet carrying him to the exit. Naruto did not follow him, and only watched with curious blue eyes. 'What is Sasuke hiding that makes him on edge?' He thought before turning his back on his friend's retreating form. 'He will tell me in time. He always does.'

Night

Sakura sighed softly as she traveled the dark streets of the city toward her home. Her visit with Sai had been… different. The man seriously had no skill with socializing, nor did he know how to treat a lady. He was completely and utterly lost when it came to how to act around others. She shook her head; it would be a miracle if he were ever allowed to marry a noble woman.

The streets were calm and slow now that the sun had set behind the horizon. A cold breeze circled her making her shiver slightly. She wished she hadn't spent so much time at Sai's house her parents would be worried. Quickening her pace she sped through the streets desperate to get home, not wanting to get caught by some man in a dark alley. She passed a small bar where several men staggered out of it. Their voices slurred and muffled, but Sakura swore that they were singing "Amazing Grace." On edge she kept her eyes on the figures making sure they didn't decide to come after her. Nighttime was a very dangerous time in the city. It was the time criminals and prostitutes came out of hiding.

Looking away from the drunken men to focus on the road before her. The dark alleyways made Sakura on edge, no longer being able to see what resided with them. She couldn't help but glance down the narrow streets to make sure nothing was waiting to jump out. Passing one that was extremely dark she suddenly felt something grab her hand and yank her backwards. Her body collided with something solid. A horrid and dominant smell filled her nose making her want to gag. Looking upwards she saw clouded and sharp black eyes. A face that was twisted and rough filled her vision, along with the sight of knotty brown hair. The man wore dirty, and stained clothing telling her that he hadn't taken a bath for days. Sakura tried to hold back the urge to clear the contents of her stomach.

Trying to escape the man's hold, she pulled against his grip. Her face contorted into one of disgust and displeasure. "Sir, please release me," She ordered softly, still trying to get the man to let go of her. "You are hurting my arm!" The man remained silent and only increased the pressure on her arm almost painfully. "Let go of me!"

"Why would I do that?" The man asked making Sakura's heart sink. Possible futures ran through her mind like wild fire, none that would end pleasantly. "A flower like your self is something of great value to me."

"Unhand me, you bastard!"

"Watch your tongue!" the man snapped and raised his hand to strike her. "Or I'll make you have respect for me!" Just as he was about to strike her, a pale hand shot forward and captured it. A smooth but dangerous voice cut in. It made her heart beat quicken.

"If you lay a single hand on this woman, I will make sure that you will pay dearly."

Sakura turned to stare at the newcomer and gasped. The man had dark raven hair that was spiked in an odd but alluring way. His skin and face was one that many artists painted upon their rich canvases. His eyes, the most captivating feature she had ever seen in a man, were a dark onyx that seemed to read deep inside a person's very soul. His eyes were hard and sharp and made the man release his hold on her. Taking very slow steps backwards, the horrid man kept his eyes on the dark stranger before taking off in the other direction.

Sakura sighed in relief and turned to thank the man that saved her life. When she was about to thank him, his cool voice cut her off. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… thanks to you," She said with a nod, her emerald eyes taking in the man's figure and adding it to her memory. She never wanted to forget him and his bewitching eyes.

"It was nothing… would you like me to walk you home?" He asked surprising her. This man, a stranger, and a person she just met just offered to take her home. It was kind of him, and not to mention very generous. How could she possibly turn him down?

Sakura nodded and he held out his arm, and with slight hesitation she took it, linking her arm with his. When she touched him she felt something send chills along her skin, and shock waves to her brain. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she fought the heat that threatened to rise into her cheeks. This man affected her greatly, and it drove her mad. She had just met him and the though of being near him made her heart flutter in her chest. And the sense of familiarity stunned her into silence as they walked. How did feel like she knew this man? How?

The silence between them was broken only once when he asked where she lived. She replied of course but couldn't seem to find anything to start a conversation. This man seemed above small talk and social chatter that kept the conversation going so that awkward silences never appeared. He seemed like a man of a few words, one that spoke when it was needed or when he had something important to say.

Sakura didn't realize she was at her front door, to drawn in her inner struggle. The man's cool voice brought her back to reality. "Goodnight," the man said softly before turning away from her. She had to admit that man made her forget everything by just the sound of his voice. Suddenly, she realized, that she didn't get his name.

"Wait!" She called out making the man halt in his tracks. His head turned slightly so she could see one dark onyx eye. His brow was raised in question, waiting for her to finish. Sakura blushed slightly and fumbled with her dress. "What is your name?"

The man smirked slightly making her blush deepen. "It's rude to ask for someone's name before stating yours," He said flatly, making her gasp.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Sasuke." He said before continuing to walk away from the large house. Sakura remained at the doorway, watching his retreating figure until it disappeared from sight. A small smile spread across her features, as she turned to open the door to her home. As she closed the door behind her she silently prayed that she would be able to see him again.

But she wasn't aware that the man that she met tonight, was the one that visited her once the moon shone brightly over the city. And that he had finally learned her name after so many years of watching over her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm sorry for not posting in such a long time! I was busy with school and had no time to write! But I will try to post when I can! Promise! So here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Aiko of the Akatsuki: Thanks again for your loyal support!**

**darkreverie13: Thanks! Well Sasuke still has his home and money from the time he was living... but he doesn't play a huge role in human society because well... he has the vampire court to deal with.**

**Melodi Moon: Your welcome!

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since she last saw him, two long torturous weeks, without a single sign of him among the busy city streets. But how was that possible? How could one single human simply vanish? Sakura didn't know or couldn't come up with an answer. She was crest fallen, depressed, and disappointed. Ever since she met the strange man she couldn't stop thinking about him. Even in sleep he would appear in her dreams and whisper soft things she could barely understand!

She missed his eyes, so dark and deep with bottled up emotions that were waiting to escape. His stare, so focused on anything in its path, sent chills along her spin. But his voice made her knees want to buckle. It was soft and smooth, but held such a sharp and commanding air that it would make anyone tremble. His hair was dark as ebony along with his eyes but unlike the many other nobles she had seen with such hair it was cut short and spiked almost like he had forgotten to brush it that morning. His face, pale and elegant made her wish to touch its surface. Everything about that man, made her earn for him. Her heart would beat rapidly every time she whispered his name.

She had never felt this way before….

Sakura sighed softly as she gazed out her window to look upon the small cherry blossom tree she loved so much. Its soft pink petals had fallen upon the lush green earth making a large bed upon the grass. Her emerald eyes saddened, the color a dull green compared to the bright leaves of the trees. Why did her life always seem horrible?

A knock at her bedroom door drew her out of her thoughts, a long with a soft feminine voice calling her name. "Sakura, dear?"

"Come in mother," Sakura said softly and turned away from her window just as the door opened. Her eyes fell upon an older woman with long red hair that ended below her waist. Dark green eyes stared back at her with slight concern and disapproval. The woman was dressed in fine and rich red fabrics that revealed the pale skin of her neck and a part of her chest. White lace flared out from her sleeves, completing the Haruno clan colors. For this woman was none other than Haruno Ayako, the wife of Haruno Katashi, and the mother of Haruno Ryouta and Haruno Sakura.

"Why aren't you ready? The ball is only in a few hours!" Ayako exclaimed before rushing into Sakura's closet in search of a dress suitable for her daughter and the occasion.

"I'm sorry mother, I was day dreaming…." Sakura muttered softly making her mother huff slightly.

"You are too old to be doing that Sakura," She scolded as she exited the large closet with a beautiful white dress in her hands. Gold stitches, woven into elegant patterns were found running along the center of the dress, from the top to the very bottom. Sakura loved that dress, for she was the one that picked it out, so many years ago. She was surprised that her mother found it fitting for this ball. She had always forbid her from wearing to other special occasions. She never knew the reason to her mother's distaste but never dreamed of questioning it.

"It's just that… I've met some one and I can't stop thinking about them," Sakura whispered softly, a small and gentle smile spreading across her lips that made her eyes bright once again. Her words stopped her mother from laying the dress upon the bed.

"I see… so it's a man that's plaguing your thoughts," Her mother said with a smile. "So who is he? A noble? Or is he a rich and noble clan member? Tell me!"

"I… don't know… I only received his first name," Sakura whispered sadly. Ayako shook her head and frowned, clear displeasure written across her face.

"So a complete stranger with a pretty face… dear you know better then to fall for appearances."

"But mother, its not just a pretty face, everything about him calls to me. He is very kind. He reminds me of a knight, one that follows the code."

"Chivalry is dead," Her mother said after a soft scoff.

"Oh no it isn't, it lives on! You just have to find it! Besides it would be nice to marry a man who was kind and loving. And a man that I love."

"Love never exists in this level of society. There is no such thing as marrying for love in this world," Ayako said angrily silencing Sakura. "Give up this foolishness and get ready! We have a ball to attend. And you will be pleasant and try to gain a suitor, for our family's sake! If you aren't ready in an hour you will be punished… is that clear?"

"Yes… mother."

"Good," and with that her mother left the room, slamming the door behind her. A single tear slide down Sakura's cheek, and she brushed it away with the palm of her hand. How could she ever expect her family to understand? Silently she stood and walked over to her bed, which the dress she loved rested. She then began to get ready for the ball, holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

* * *

**Below the city**

Voices bounce off the walls of stone that make up the place where the secret society lived, but despite its cold exterior it had many rooms that looked warm and elegant. In one such room a small group of vampires sat upon old but grand furniture each comfortable by the small fire built in the fireplace. A young blond woman with bright blue eyes spoke to the group with great excitement that could hardly be contained. She wore a rich purple dress with black lace tied around in her neck in a small bow. Other black ribbons were fond in her hair, which was styled in several brains that came together in elegant bun.

"Ino slow down… we can barely understand a single word you're saying," a blond haired man said in an irritated growl, making the woman hiss sharply.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Must you be so loud? You'll wake the dead!" A raven-haired man hissed making another like him chuckle. This man had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail with a crimson ribbon. Onyx eyes gazed at the blond with slight interest. He clearly was a relative of the man beside him. He wore a black cloak and a white dress shirt and black pants underneath.

"Ah but Sasuke, they are long gone… and have no ears to hear with… and truly are the lucky ones in death."

"Don't you mock me Uchiha Itachi!" Ino hissed making the man chuckle darkly.

"You are no threat to me…. Princess."

With his statement the girl gave a sharp hiss of anger. The other two forms that gathered at the fire sighed. The woman clearly didn't understand that she was outmatched.

"Calm down Ino…." A man with long brown hair said with a sigh. Lavender eyes shot the woman a pleading look, almost asking for her to be quiet, but it went unnoticed. He wore all white except for the black jacket that hung on the armrest beside him.

"Why don't you continue what you were speaking of earlier… you have our interest now," Another blond hair woman muttered. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails that rested at the top of her head. They were curled and reached to the base of her neck. Her green eyes showed little interest in the woman in front of her but she didn't like the sharpness of her voice. She wore a cream colored dress with white bows placed around the fabric. It showed her shoulders and she had tied a matching cream ribbon around her neck.

"Why thank you Neji and Temari for being so supportive!" Ino said sweetly while shooting glares at Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. The two dark haired males only shrugged, while the blond only scoffed. "As I was saying…. I heard that a large Ball is being held at Lord Yoshida's mansion. Any one who's anyone will be attending!"

"So? Who cares? It's just another stuffy ball with rich arrogant fools, who only care about local news and who wore the wrong dress to which party and all the other important things that they could wrap their mind around," Naruto said sharply, shaking his head. "Peasants are more interesting."

Ino huffed, and rolled her eyes at Naruto. "It would be a good idea to attend Naruto… think about it. We can learn what's going on above our little world, and find out certain little things that make our survival secure."

"So you think hanging around nobles would be a good idea to get valuable information?" Itachi asked a single eyebrow raised in question. "I, for one, don't think it's such a grand idea."

"You only say that Itachi… because you are about to be elected into the Council," Ino said with a deep sigh.

"You old-"

"Finish that sentence and your tongue will be mine Uzumaki," Itachi muttered while picking up a book that rested on a small wooded tea table in front of them.

"I don't know… Naruto being mute might be a good thing," Sasuke said with a small smirk. A small sputter exited from Naruto's lips.

"An improvement indeed," Neji added with a smirk of his own.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Naruto shouted making Itachi chuckle and look up from the book he had been reading just a few seconds ago.

"I find it amusing," Itachi said with a smile.

"Well who asked you?"

Neji cleared his throat, making the angry blond lock his blue eyes on him. "Naruto I wouldn't call Itachi old… Sasuke is around his age," He said softly, nodding in the young Uchiha's direction.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that," Naruto muttered.

"Itachi and Sasuke's age doesn't matter!" Ino said cutting in, her voice holding slight irritation and annoyance that made the group focus their attention on her. "What matters is the Ball! Even the Haruno family is attending! So who's in?"

When Ino mentioned the Haruno family, it caught Sasuke's interest. So if the Haruno family were attending this Ball, then young Sakura would be there for sure. In these past two weeks Sasuke had wanted to see her more and more. He could no longer sit and watch her as she slept… no he wanted to see her awake. He craved more of her, he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to see her up at him, and he wanted to make her his. But he couldn't… she was an important person in the mortal society… he couldn't take her away. But he would be damned if he wasn't able to see her… one last time!

"I'm in," He said suddenly, making Ino gasp in surprise. The others around him sent him questioning stares. Ino squealed in pure joy, she was ecstatic! She could hardly believe her ears.

"Well I guess I'll go since teme decided to… can't let him have all the fun now can we?" Naruto said with a smile. "And to think that he hated social gatherings!"

"I'll attend… for the simple reason that Sasuke has influenced me to do so," Neji said in a bored tone.

"Same here… and besides I have nothing better to do," Temari said with a wave of her hand. Ino smiled, happy that so many people were willing to come along. All then looked to the last remaining man who still had not voice his choice.

"I will go… only to keep and eye on you lot and to protect my little brother," Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke growled dangerously making Itachi's smile widen.

"I don't need protection! I can take care of myself," Sasuke hissed making the man chuckle. Sasuke was really thinking about killing his brother. That man annoyed him to no end. And what was even worse… he had to live with him for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Night arrives**

Sakura was almost blinded by the bright rich colors that were strewn across a large ballroom. It wasn't just the decorations that made her eyes hurt it was the rich and expensive gowns. It was hard to find her friends or at least familiar faces in the large crowd. The only way she found them was when her name was called and a hand wrapped around her arm.

"Sakura! There you are! We thought you would never arrive," Tenten said with a large smile. Tenten's hair was down for once, and she wore a lovely pink dress with a trim of red. It was tight around her middle but eventually flowed outwards from her waist.

"Yes, we were surprised that the Haruno family was attending this Ball," Hinata said softly. Sakura turned to look at the shy female to see that her black hair was pulled in a fancy bun that allowed a few strains of hair to frame her face. A dark purple dress brought out her eyes, along with the crystal earrings that she wore.

The sound of a loud and cheerful voice made Sakura turn sharply to see a young man with dark brown hair, cut short and spiky. Black eyes stared into hers and she had to roll her eyes. The man wore black pants and an overcoat with a white shirt. "Sakura, so glad you can make it!"

"Kiba Inuzuka! I'm not surprised you are here! You animal!" Sakura said with a smile. Kiba was always a loud mouth, but she found it quite interesting.

"Well my ancestors were into raising dogs… and known for animal like instincts but enough about me! What about you?" Kiba responded with a slight shrug.

"Fine. Just going about my days like any noble daughter would."

"Must you be so boring?"

"Not everyone likes to be the center of attention Kiba," Shikamaru said cutting in. He wore simple colored clothing; he was never one to stick out.

"So? Might as well make life interesting… even for yourself."

"Ah what would youth be without it," Another voice added. Sakura turned to see a young man with black hair that was cut in a bowl shape. He wore bright green clothing and a large flashy smile placed on his features.

"Oh… Lee," Tenten said with a force smile. "I didn't know you were attending."

"I always attended the parties Gai goes to."

"Oh really? Then you have no mind of your own… clone," a voice said cutting in. Sakura turned and gave a shy smile.

"Oh Sai… I didn't know you liked coming to parties!" She said softly. Sai wore all black, from head to toe, but Sakura didn't expect any thing else from him.

"Well this is a shocker," Kiba said with a grin. "Mr. anti-social decided to join the party scene."

Sai rolled his eyes before replying, "Like Chouji, who only comes because of the food, I came to look for more clients."

"You're no fun!"

"Well I intend on getting money… so that I could afford my own home and move away from pressuring parents."

"I would love to move… my mother is so troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"My father is very hard to please… so if I had my own home I would finally feel relaxed," Hinata added softly. Sakura gave her a nod. She could understand Hinata's stress. Suddenly Kiba snickered causing Sakura to give him a questioning look.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," He said with a sly smile gesturing to the entrance where a large woman with bright colored red hair walked in. Her cloths were a dark red and exposed a great deal of unneeded flesh. Sakura tried not to stare but the woman drew so much attention. Beside the woman stood a young man with dark hair tied in a low ponytail. He was well built and his cloths were the color of his hair. "That's Lady Yui, the most wealthy woman in all of Konoha. And beside her is the young master of the Gunma family, Takahiro. I'm surprised she has gained a new husband right after her old one died. A shame really… he was such a nice man."

"Lady Yui is such a cruel woman! A wicked witch if you ask me. I was surprised that Lord Watanabe married such a woman!" Tenten said in a hush whisper.

"She had several affairs during their marriage… and had several illegitimate sons and daughters," Hinata added softly while shaking her head.

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. "She would spread her legs for anyone… what a whore!"

"One rumor said that she killed him! She would poison his drink every night so that he would fall gravely ill," Tenten muttered. "That way it wouldn't seem like a murder!"

"It was no surprise that she found a new husband so soon. And a young one at that," Shikamaru said with a nod.

Sakura sighed and tuned out the rest of the boring conversation. She found gossip pointless and petty. But it was one of the ways you could gain information on suitors even if they were half-truths, complete lies, or tall tales.

Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes when their group was turned away at the front doors. Leave it to Ino to forget to steal an invite. Sometimes that blond could get on his nerves.

"I'm sorry but I don't see your names on the list," The man at the door replied making Ino huff in anger. "In fact I never heard of you."

"Well then you really need a history lesson!" Ino exclaimed making Sasuke release a soft hiss in warning. The man didn't need to know about his family nor did he need to learn anything about the group.

Sasuke was about to intervene but his brother cut him to the quick. "Clearly you must be mistaken, we have been invited to this Ball by the Lord holding it," Itachi said smoothly. The air around them seemed to be heavy and all of them knew that Itachi was casting a charm that the man couldn't resist.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! My mistake," The man sputtered his eyes glazed. Itachi smirked at the group before heading instead leaving the rest of them to follow in his wake.

"I really hate it when he shows off," Naruto muttered under his breath when he passed Sasuke.

"Your just jealous that you can't do it," Ino said with a small laugh.

"I can do it!"

"Yeah but you can barely hold it," Neji said stiffly as the entered the bright room. He squinted slightly in disgust before muttering. "Why must mortals make everything so bright."

Sasuke had to agree. The room was extremely bright, and everywhere he looked was rich in color and design. To be completely honest it was an eye sore. But then again his eyes were extremely sensitive to the light. Naruto, Ino, and Temari had disappeared in the crowd leaving the three remaining males to stand at the bottom of the pearl staircase. Itachi was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Ino and Naruto, they always find ways to cause trouble," He stated before weaving his way into the crowd to find the two loud mouth blonds.

Sasuke left without a word and slowly walked through the crowd in search of his pink haired maiden. He stopped in his tracks slightly unnerved by his thoughts. He could feel the need to hunt her rise and he quickly fought it down. She wasn't game, not a thing to be hunted. She was precious to him… but something he could never touch or own. She was just beyond his reach, and as long as she remained in the royal court he could never have her.

Suddenly a flash of pink hair caught his eyes and he turned sharply to look at the one that had captured his interest so many years ago. She wore an elegant white gown with gold trim that made her look like a complete angel. Her hair was left down and thrown over her left shoulder exposing her pale and smooth neck. Her eyes shown brightly, capturing his gaze. So she was here… he could finally see her again… awake and alert. He had missed those stunning emerald orbs.

Sakura nodded slightly when addressed but barely paid any attention to the conversation her friends were having. Again it was about some other random noble she never even heard of and what they did last or what not. Balls were a good place fro gossip or the spreading of news but currently no one was dancing. Most of the men were near the walls talking about new inventions, wars, business, and courting. Sakura glanced around the large ballroom scanning the faces of the many people who attended. She sighed when she found that the man she was looking for wasn't there.

Sakura began to feel uncomfortable, as she felt like someone was watching her. She looked around the ballroom again, constantly searching for a pair of eyes that seemed to be staring at her. Emerald clashed with onyx. Sakura gasped softly as she saw him, the man she wanted to see again. His clothing was black, making him stand out amongst the many colors that moved about the bright room. After all this time that had passed, the two were finally allowed to meet again

* * *

**Whew! That was a hard chapter to write! I swear I had to edit so many times until I loved it! Oh and I'm really sorry for not posting in quite a long while! From now on I will at least try to post every week, but there will be times it will be every two weeks.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-WhisperingSummerWinds**


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay I am really sorry for taking so long to post! I really am! But I had several cases of writers block, a ton of school work, make up work because I did catch the swine flu, and a lot of distractions. I won't promise anything about the upcoming chapters except that they won't take over two months. I will try to post every five to ten weeks._

_Sakura-Uchiha23: Thank you, I worked really hard on it. _

_SexySakuraGirl: Thanks! _

_GaaraHinataWake: I'm glad you like it and I will try to update as soon as I can. I got several chapters already planned out so it won't take to long. (Or at least I hope it won't.)_

_Tiger Priestess: Thank you! I'm glad you like what I'm doing with Itachi and there will be more interaction between the two brothers in the future. (Itachi is also one of my favorite characters) As for the plot I hope you enjoy what's about to happen next! _

_Naruto8ramen: I'm glad it's cute. I didn't want to make it too dark. _

_Aiko of the Akatsuki: Thanks. I really try to make the readers see what the characters see in the story._

* * *

_I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. _

_- Roy Croft _

* * *

_  
_

She could barely believe it… after all that time searching she finally found him, just when she was about to give up hope. He was more stunning and breath taking then when she first saw him. The long absence without him made her heart and mind crave for his presence. His eyes, so focused, never left her form and it made a small wave of excitement flood her system. She had completely forgotten the conversation her dear friends beside her where having, to captivated by the man in front of her.

When he began taking slow steps toward her, Sakura thought her heart would stop. His eyes were so bewitching that it held hers in an unbreakable stare that made her knees shake in anticipation. Before she knew it he was standing in front of her with his hand outstretched waiting for hers. Sakura nearly gasped when he spoke.

"May I have this dance?" His tone was gentle and inviting, so soft that her friends barely noticed him standing in front of her. She nodded slowly, a small smile forming upon her lips.

"Yes." When she spoke Tenten's brown eyes locked with hers. A silent question being asked, but Sakura only shook her head, silently telling her friend not to worry and that her question would be answered later. Sakura then focused on her partner's eyes as he guided her to the dance floor. The music playing had already started and she was amazed at how well he picked up on it. With one step, he began to dance, picking up the rhythm and letting it move him. Sakura followed his lead, her eyes locked on his. They were just like she remembered but this time they revealed nothing of what he felt. His face was erased of emotion but the way he held her, the way he guided her, showed that he cared for what was happening between them.

But Sakura didn't let her mind go blank. She couldn't, for so many questions ran through her mind. She just couldn't put them to rest. She spent long sleepless nights dreaming of him and what he was like. It was about time she got some answers.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly making him pause slightly in stride. But he continued like she barely even spoken. "In all honesty." His eyes pierced her soul making her blush slightly but what he said next almost made her sputter.

"Anyone you want me to be," He replied flatly as he carried her around the dance floor. Sakura swore if he moved any faster it would be like she was gliding.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I should be nothing to you Sakura… nothing but a dream and illusion. One that you will wake up from eventually."

"Then why is that my heart only seems to call for you at night… a complete stranger, someone I barely know. If this is a dream… then why do I wake up feeling a lone and hurt? Explain that to me." Sakura said softly, her eyes gazing deep in his orbs, silently pleading for him to understand. Her tone was desperate, almost like she was unsure of what was happening to her.

Sasuke remain silent, his eyes becoming guarded and distant—closed off from the rest of the world. And she instantly hated it. "If you can't answer that… at least tell me your name." She whispered.

"You already know that." He replied his eyes closing as his face contorted in slight desperation.

"I know your first but not your last. At least grant me that."

She heard him release a soft sigh before she heard his voice. "Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha." He replied before he released her. He moved away and wove himself back into the crowd before Sakura could say another word. Just as she was about to go after him, her mother came into her line of vision, blocking her view of Sasuke's retreating form.

"Dear I have been looking all over for you!" Lady Haruno exclaimed her green eyes a light with worry. "Now come, your father and I have some one you should meet." Sakura never had time to protest before she was pulled off in the opposite direction of where she last saw Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but smile at all the lovely deserts found upon the white linen table. He couldn't help but feel the need to try them… it would be such a waste if he left them. They were supposed to be eaten, right? Not being able to hold himself back any longer, Naruto decided to take a small chocolate ball from a silver platter; it was too delicious looking to pass up.

But sadly, before he could take a bite and taste the smooth rich chocolate, a pale hand snatched it out of his. Sad, and angry blue eyes turned to glare at the culprit, but he stopped when he saw whom it was.

"Ino… unhand that chocolate if you know what's good for you," He hissed in great annoyance. Why did she have to ruin his moment? He was looking forward to eating it.

"You better forget about it for your health…" She scolded.

"I'm not superficial like you. I don't care if I get fat!"

"Why even eat it Naruto when you can't even taste it!" She exclaimed. She rolled her blue eyes before she added softly, "What part of the undead aren't you getting."

"I may not be able to taste it, but I can imagine. Besides all chocolate tastes the same! Now give it to me!" Naruto said snatching it from the blonde's hands.

Ino scoffed before muttering, "You act like such a child." She then shot a glare at Naruto as he began to eat more of the chocolate balls. "Will you stop eating, you pig!"

"I'm hungry! Is that a crime?"

"Then eat something healthy!"

"Why even bother, like you said, we can't taste anything."

"Then why are you still eating?"

"Because I feel like it."

"I don't know why I even bother with you," Ino hissed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know… you know you will never win but you persist anyway."

"Naruto." Ino said softly causing the male to give her a soft hum telling her that he was listening. "Shut up!"

Before Naruto could come up with a retort he suddenly spotted Sasuke dancing with a young pink haired maiden. "Hey Ino! Check that out." He said happily as he pointed toward his friend. The blond followed his gaze and nearly screamed.

She couldn't believe it, the ice block was dancing… with a women. "This is completely shocking!" Ino chattered happily. "I can't believe our Sasuke-kun has a way with women." Naruto was about to mutter something under his breath but Ino continued. "I mean he's got the looks, and his voice works wonders on the knees. But his attitude needs adjusting."

"Ino… do you have to rub it in?"

"What? Jealous Uzumaki? Please, your just disappointed that all the women flock to Sasuke and don't give you the time of day," Ino said smugly making the male give a shout of disagreement.

But Naruto didn't add on to the argument because he saw his friend make his way to the door. Not even bothering to excuse himself, he cut and weaved his way through the crowd until he reached the stairs. He was sure that he received a few dirty looks from the nobles but at this point he didn't give a damn. He wanted answers and only his closest friend could give it to him.

"Hey teme, what was up with the dance? Finally interested in the female population?" Naruto asked with a large smile on his face. He placed his hand on his friends shoulder, holding him back from going out the front doors.

Sasuke scowled, before shooting him a glare. "I don't need to explain myself to you," he hissed before pulling out Naruto's grasp. He then made his way out, with the blond in his wake.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Naruto asked but the dark-haired man ignored him despite the blonde's constant chatter. He didn't need Naruto pestering him right now, nor did he need him digging for answers. He was already in a sour mood and the man he considered a friend was making it worse. Sasuke silently cursed his luck and his existence. Fate never was kind to him, and he constantly wondered what he did to deserve this kind of torture.

* * *

A man with silver hair sits near a fireplace, his onyx eye gazing into the flames. His other eye was covered by a black cloth, which was tied in a tight knot at the back of his head. He wore elegant clothing of this era, made of bright greens and rich blacks. But of course the old headband looked out of place since it seemed torn, faded, and old. The man sighed slightly in annoyance when he heard the soft padding of booted feet.

"Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? … Iruka," He said flatly before he turned his head slightly to glance behind him. He saw a man with dark brown hair and deep onyx eyes. His hair was held in a high ponytail and a scar ran across his nose. Instead of looking gruff and angry, the scar did nothing to the man; his eyes were soft and understanding taking away from the scars affect on the eye.

"Well, we do live underground Kakashi, in a limited space mind you, so you can't escape the company," The man replied softly with a small smile.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed, "We wouldn't have to if Danzu and several of the elders weren't being so difficult."

"They are our superiors. And Danzu will soon be our leader, if Sarutobi Hiruzen steps down."

"He'll rule like a complete tyrant. I know he will. It is in his nature, and time never seemed to change him," Kakashi said as he adjusted himself on the red velvet chair that he had claimed for the time being.

"But… I did hear that if he was going to step down, he would pass it to one of the ancients," Iruka stated trying to direct the conversation away from Danzu, knowing that it displeased the grey-haired male.

"I never knew you participated in the gossip Iruka," Kakashi muttered before adding, "You sound like an old woman… leave it to the ladies." This made Iruka huff slightly before he took the chair opposite of Kakashi, and exact duplicate of the chair beside it. "And besides the ancients are just fairy tales that we tell young fledglings. They are complete myths."

"How do you know they are myths?" Iruka asked with a slight frown. He rarely lost his cool, which years ago gained him a spot on the council.

"I have never seen them, therefore I consider them legends," Kakashi muttered before staring into the fire. "Besides if they did exist it would be the last thing the coven needed."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Kakashi. They are coming… and things around here will change." Iruka muttered making Kakashi sigh. In all truth he did believe in the ancients to some extent but he didn't believe them coming to the underground city was for the best. Kakashi prayed nothing horrible would come of this but somehow he knew hard times were coming. And it was approaching fast.

* * *

_**Three days later.**_

No matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't get herself to listen to what her parents were saying. She was in a foreign home, with a family she never even met and all she could think about was why? Why did this happen so suddenly? And why did it happen when she was going through such confusion? It almost seemed like yesterday that she had met the man named Uchiha Sasuke, and had discovered this odd attraction toward him. She never experienced such a depth of emotion like this before. Every time she thought of him, her heart would surge with joy, and complete happiness. How could a complete stranger bring on such feelings?

Sakura felt foolish… childish… naïve. Things like this never happened… or at least not in the real world. Fairy tales… it always seemed to be the case. She noticed this now, and completely understood it as her parents told her the grim news… she was going to be married to a man she didn't know. She had finally fallen off her dream cloud and hit the cold hard earth and woke with realization. She shouldn't have these feelings for this man, Sasuke, she barely knew him. She knew his appearance, and his name and nothing else. How could someone fall in love with another just based on that? She did not count the way he seemed to draw her closer, like two ends of a magnet. She simply said it was because of his looks. Any girl would feel attracted to a man, or a tug, when he looked like something pulled out of a fairy tale. He reminded her of a dark god begging you to take a step closer and into the world of danger and passion.

"Sakura." Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning her head slightly, the young maiden trained her eyes on her mother's face. She could see that her mother wanted her to look at the man her father was giving her hand to. Sakura's emerald eyes locked on the young man's figure. He was tall; at least a head taller then her, and his eyes were a deep shade of black. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail and was the color of the dry earth in spring. His face was smooth and flawless, like any nobles should be, and was pale. His lips were thin and stretched into a small charming smile that would win any women over. But sadly his charming exterior did not affect Sakura in the least. Something behind his eyes made Sakura uncomfortable and feel like she was in danger.

"Sakura, this is Yoshida Rei, your fiancé," Her father stated softly, his green eyes watching her carefully. Sakura bowed accordingly and held out her hand for Rei to take. She kept her eyes closed as she felt his lips brush her skin. Chills ran up her spine. _'This isn't right,'_ she thought as she rose from her position. "You two will be wed in a months time."

"I can't wait Haruno-sama. Your daughter is the most fairest maiden I have ever seen," Rei added with a kind smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "I will assure you that she is in good hands."

Sakura saw her father smile slightly, and she could tell that he liked, and trusted this man. "I know she is Yoshida-san, because you are one of the finest men to marry." Katashi said with a grin before motioning to his family that they should leave. "We will see you soon."

"I'll be looking forward to your visit," Rei said with a wide grin and Sakura felt like he was planning something. One thing was absolutely certain… she didn't trust her new fiancé.

* * *

When the Haruno family arrived home Sakura quickly excused her self and went to her room. As soon as she stepped into her bedroom, tears began to fall from her eyes. She collapsed on her soft white sheets and buried her face in the fabric, trying to muffle her sobs. She didn't understand why she was crying but she had feeling on what it was about.

She was crying for the man she barely knew. But why should she? She had just met him but she couldn't help but feel like her world was being torn apart. Whenever she was without him she felt blank, lost, and confused. When she had met him at the ball she felt whole and complete, like all the missing pieces were coming together. Everything seemed right, and she couldn't deny that.

And now she was destined to marry a man who was a fake. He wasn't the kind gentle men he portrayed to all those that visited his home. She could see through his cracked façade! But maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. Or was it her heart distorting everything she saw because it wasn't the dark, brooding man that she had dreamed about.

Despite how much she thought about the situation, or how much she tried to say that her feelings for the young Sasuke weren't real, she couldn't stop crying. "Why?" She sobbed, her eyes closed in pain and confusion. "Why did I have to marry now when everything doesn't make sense?"

Sakura continued to cry until all the energy she had left her. She never noticed a dark figure watching her from her window. The man held a deep scowl and his eyes glowed a bright crimson. Letting out a few curses the man slips from the window and begins to head toward his home. Right now, he missed the underground village that was just below the surface of the grand city of Konoha.

* * *

**_Underground_**

Sasuke walked briskly through the silent halls of his underground home. His eyes glued to the floor ahead of him. His mind was a storm of dark thoughts and moods, and it was hard for him to make sense of it all. His mood was sour and he didn't want any company, but sadly fate was never on his side.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice called and the dark male glanced behind him to see none other then his friend, Naruto. He released a low hiss that went unnoticed by the young blond.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke hissed sharply making the blond frown.

"Well someone is bitter." Naruto muttered before replying. "Ino said she saw you come home in a sour mood, and I wanted to make sure you're alright."

Sasuke, who was facing away from Naruto, spun around quickly making the blond step back in slight surprise. Sasuke's eyes were crimson and his fangs were bared when he spoke. "Does it look like I'm alright Naruto?" He growled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said with a frown, his blue eyes showing deep concern.

"You couldn't possibly understand."

"Try me."

Sasuke only huffed and began to walk away but he could hear Naruto following him. He knew that Naruto wouldn't leave him a lone until he got to the source of the problem. Sasuke remained silent; he hoped that it would make the blond give up. But Naruto was always stubborn.

"You can always tell me Sasuke, I'll always be here to listen, but you have to trust me. Anything you say here will stay between the two of us. I won't spill your secrets," Naruto said softly. "You have my word."

Sasuke suddenly stopped once again catching Naruto off guard. The blond collided into the dark-haired man making a soft grunt noise as he did. Before he could ask why Sasuke stopped so suddenly, his eyes instantly met dark onyx orbs. The emotion found within their depths startled Naruto, and sent warning bells ringing in his head. He never saw such raw emotion and wanting in his friends eyes.

"Naruto… I trust that you will never speak of what I'm about to tell you to anyone. It's important that you don't, for my sake and hers," Sasuke whispered softly making Naruto's eyes widen considerably.

"A woman is involved? I never knew you had it in you," Naruto said with a smirk, only making Sasuke growl in frustration. "I mean it was only at the ball that I saw you interacting with a female."

"Stop joking around this is serious!" Sasuke growled, silencing Naruto. The blond knew that his friend was serious and was opening up to tell him one of his many kept secrets. If he continued taunting the brooding male he would lose his chance in discovering more about his woes.

"Alright! So what's the deal with your bad attitude these past few years? And the occurring disappearances during the night?"

"I… I have been going to see a human female."

"A human! How long?"

"Ever since I first found her."

"When was that?" Naruto demanded, all playfulness gone from his voice. His eyes were hard and demanding. Sasuke remained silent making Naruto grow impatient. "Answer me!"

"Five years ago."

Naruto cursed as his hand went to scratch his head in utter confusion and frustration. "You know it's forbidden! What if the Council finds out?"

"They won't! Unless you tell them!"

"You know I won't. I would never do that to you Sasuke! You're my friend!" Naruto said with a deep sigh. "But is she an… undesirable?"

"No, she is the daughter of Haruno Katashi."

"Shit… please tell me it's just a fascination nothing more," Naruto muttered, his eyes locking onto Sasuke's once more. The dark man shook his head; his eyes showing his intentions were set.

"It's more then that," Sasuke whispered, his voice an eerie calm. "I want her… yearn for her every night..." Suddenly Sasuke's fist shot forward and connected with a near by wall, the impact cracking the stony surface. "… And the thought of her drives me insane!"

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked upon his friend. "You love her… don't you?" He asked softly.

"More then I should!" Sasuke hissed his eyes hidden behind his black bangs. "And to make matters worse, she is engaged to another noble. More richer then her own father."

"Then there is nothing you can do," Naruto said with a sigh. "You are a vampire Sasuke, and she is a human. She doesn't know that we exist along with the rest of her kind. You would be better off forgetting about her. Move on."

"But how… Naruto? I can't stop thinking about her. Something about her draws me closer."

"Like you said, she is taken… destined to be wed to another. She will grow old Sasuke, whither and fade just like the rest of human kind. Before she dies she might see the dawn of a new era. She would forget about you, and you should do the same. It would be good for both of you to do so now." Naruto said softly, he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed softly and slowly faced Naruto. "Your right… I shouldn't let a human girl affect me. It's just another weakness," Sasuke muttered before walking away from the blond. "I will forget about her."

Naruto was about to call out to the male but he couldn't find his voice. He wanted to let him know that the emotion called love wasn't a weakness but a strength. But maybe Sasuke didn't like feeling things he didn't understand. Ever since Naruto could remember Sasuke was reserved, quiet, and mysterious. He never liked letting others in, and when he did he made sure they wouldn't tell a soul. That's why Naruto and Sasuke's bond was so strong. They knew each other's secrets and kept it among themselves. Even if they weren't related… they were brothers… till the end.

'_I hope you know what you're doing Sasuke,' _Naruto thought as he watched his friend's retreating form. He then silently prayed to whomever watched those on earth, to look after his friend.

* * *

_  
_


End file.
